With the development of technologies, an increasing number of electronic devices are used among people. Such electronic devices include smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers and the like, which bring great convenience to people's lives.
At present, with the advancement of flexible screens, flexible electronic devices are emerging, for example, flexible mobile phones, which are bent and worn on user's wrists as smart watches, and are used as smart phones after being stretched. Under these two usage modes, flexible electronic devices need to acquire sound, for example, calls, voice records, audio assistances and the like. However, since in the mobile phone mode and the watch mode, sound input positions are different when the users are making calls in the mobile phone mode, and when the device is in the watch mode.
Therefore, in the related art, there is no reasonable sound acquisition solution with respect to flexible electronic devices.